<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Thy Neighbour by BladeoftheNebula</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434987">Love Thy Neighbour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula'>BladeoftheNebula</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rockabye Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Assassination Attempt(s), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Wakandan Royal Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the town of Shield plays host to a very special group of Wakandans, and for once, Tony Stark isn't the only trouble magnet around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rockabye Verse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Thy Neighbour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you all enjoy this latest update in the Rockabye Verse!</p><p>For those of you checking it out for the first time, I recommend going back and reading at least the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312198">first fic in the series</a>, otherwise it may be confusing. </p><p>This fic has been sitting on the drive for awhile just waiting to be finished, and I figured now was as good as time as any. I hope it offers some warm feels during this tough time :)</p><p>A big thank you to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyIKnow/profile">LovelyIKnow</a> for looking this over and making sure it was readable :D </p><p>Also just a shoutout to my cheer readers over on Discord - MuffinFury, MrsMoodyBear and LenkaVittoriaElisse - for all their helpful feedback :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s a moving truck!” Maria shouted, running in the front door and letting it slam shut behind her with a loud bang.</p><p>“Hey, hey, the door! Were you raised in a barn?” Tony asked, putting down his tablet just in time to catch the child tackling him onto the couch. </p><p>“Sorry!” She said, entirely unrepentant. “There’s a moving truck outside.”</p><p>Tony leaned forward to look out the window. “Where?”</p><p>The pup threw her weight back to get a better view and Tony would’ve toppled forward, ending in a rather painful encounter with the coffee table, but Steve was suddenly there catching his shoulder and grabbing the pup.  </p><p>“Woah there.”</p><p>“There!” Maria yelled, pointing wildly towards the street and Steve leaned to the side to see where she was pointing. </p><p>“There’s a moving truck!” J.J yelled, coming in the door and colliding with Steve.</p><p>Tony snorted. “Is there an echo in here?”</p><p>“It’s three houses down – across the road,” Steve said, heading to the window to spy. Tony rolled his eyes. For all his manners, Steve was such a curtain twitcher. </p><p>J.J shoved up alongside him, pressing his face against the glass. “Who is it, Papa?”</p><p>“I don’t know baby.”</p><p>“That place has been vacant a year, it’s about time,” Tony said leaning back and picking up his tablet again. </p><p>“We should go say hi,” Steve said. “Welcome them to the neighbourhood.”</p><p>Tony groaned. “No Steve, why?”</p><p>Steve snorted. “To be nice?”</p><p>“Yeah but-“</p><p>“Or maybe it’s a nice new omega moving in,” Steve said, voice deceptively light. “I guess I can go say hi on my own. It worked out really well for me last time.”</p><p>Tony growled. “Just try it.”</p><p>Steve snorted, walking back to lean in and kiss him. Tony deepened it quickly. Obviously it was a joke, but no harm in reminding Steve who he was bonded to. </p><p>When he pulled away, Steve was panting slightly, and the colour was high in his cheeks. Tony smirked. Good. </p><p>He pushed Steve away and got up. “Well I guess we should go and welcome them.”</p><p>Steve groaned. “Now, really?”</p><p>“You brought it upon yourself,” Tony said over his shoulder, picking up Maria and letting J.J take his hand. “Come on kiddos, shall we go see who it is?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Maria cheered. “Come on Papa!”</p><p>He stepped out onto the porch, certain in the knowledge his Alpha would follow. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The moving van was so covert, it was overt. That’s how Tony would describe it. </p><p>Big and black, with dark windows. Kind of weird. </p><p>Tony walked around the vehicle and up onto the drive, the pups bouncing alongside him with their hands in his as he led them up the driveway.</p><p>“Hello?” Tony called, looking around. “Is anyone here? We just wanted to- yurk!”</p><p>He felt the sharp point of - holy shit was that a spear?! – at his throat, and the sharp gaze of an omega woman standing in front of him. </p><p>“Identify yourself.” She demanded. </p><p>There was a roar behind him. An actual roar. And then he and the pups were yanked back and Steve was in front of him, shielding them all. </p><p>“Put it down.” Steve growled, all his muscles taut and ready to fight. “Or I’ll make you put it down.”</p><p>The woman gave him a grin, her teeth flashing dangerously. “You can try.”</p><p>Tony was torn between lust and terror. He’d never seen Steve throw down before (he’d missed out on Ty AND the bar fight, more’s the pity) and part of him desperately wanted to. The other part of him was terrified he’d be hurt or worse and he reached out to grab Steve’s arm. </p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>“Okoye!” An authoritative voice called out and the alpha looked back towards the house. “Let’s not start a fight on our first day here.”</p><p>“Your majesty,” The woman nodded, dropping the spear away from Steve and stepping back. “These people are a potential security threat.”</p><p>“Or our new neighbours,” the man said, sounding amused. “Tell me, what is that brings you here? Friendship, or are you here to assassinate me?”</p><p>“Ummm…” Tony offered, really unsure about the turn this whole thing had taken. “Friendship I guess? Definitely that, and not the second thing.”</p><p>“Then welcome!” the man said, spreading his arms wide. “I apologise for such a greeting, but my guard takes her job very seriously. I am Prince T’Challa.” </p><p>The front door of the house opened and an omega stepped out onto the porch, her belly clearly swollen beneath her flowing dress. “Okoye, I think I can handle these intruders.”</p><p>The woman smiled. “Yes, my princess.”</p><p>At the word ‘princess’ Maria wiggled free before Tony could grab her and ran towards the pregnant omega. “You’re a princess?” She said, her voice hushed in awe. “Does that mean he used to be a beast?”</p><p>Oh. My. God. </p><p>Children were the worst. </p><p>“I am so sorry,” Steve said, looking equally mortified. “She just means-“</p><p>“The Disney film, I know,” the omega laughed. She leaned down as best she could with her stomach as big as it was. “Which makes me the beauty I suppose. No, he has always been like this. But with that beard he is trying to grow, I am not surprised you thought that.”</p><p>“Hey,” T’Challa cried, offended. “I am not trying anything. I have grown a beard worthy of a king.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, my alpha,” the omega said with a mischievous smile. She turned back to Maria. “And what is your name little one?”</p><p>“Maria Stark-Rogers,” she said dutifully. </p><p>“Well Maria Stark-Rogers, it is lovely to meet you.” She straightened up. “Perhaps you would like to come in and have something to eat. Our chef has made a specialty from our homeland - vegetable pilau and braised lamb. Your fathers and your brother would be most welcome as well.” The last point she accompanied with a look at Tony and Steve and a friendly smile. </p><p>“Uh yes?” Tony said, the whole situation apparently having thrown his people skills out the window. “That would be very nice – uh thanks.”</p><p>“Thank you, your highness,” Steve offered lamely, looking equally like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>“Nakia, please,” the omega said. “Alpha, bring our new guests inside.”</p><p>“You heard the lady,” T’Challa said, with a wide grin. “Best not keep her waiting.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Can I ask a bit of an obvious question here,” Tony said, when they were all seated at a large dining table and being served food by a personal chef. “When you say Prince, you mean…?”</p><p>“Where are my manners? I am T’Challa, Crown Prince of Wakanda. This is my omega Nakia, and the omega you met outside is General Okoye, she is my bodyguard and the strongest fighter in our country.”</p><p>“Sure,” Tony said, nodding like this made any sense. “And this is for real? You’re not like, the in-person version of a scam email?”</p><p>T’Challa laughed. “No, it is not a scam. My father T’Chaka is the ruling King. You can google me, I have a Wikipedia page and everything.”</p><p>“Right, sure,” Tony agreed again. This whole thing was ridiculous. “So I guess my other question is why would the Prince of Wakanda be in our small town in Upstate New York? This seems like literally the last place you would be.”</p><p>“Ah yes, well, that is sort of the point,” T’Challa said, leaning forward. His face became more serious. “We received threats, and there was an attempt made on my life. When my bonded became pregnant, my father thought it best we leave until the threat could be neutralised. He contacted a friend he met on a diplomatic trip to America, and Nick Fury told him to send us here, where he believed we would be safe.”</p><p>Nick Fury?? One day Tony was going to learn that man’s secrets. And when he found them, he was pretty sure Fury would make him disappear. Terrifying.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re telling us,” Steve said, frowning. “Surely it’s a secret.”</p><p>T’Challa shook his head. “We had to get special diplomatic visas, the media are already aware of our arrival, it will not be kept a secret for long. We had hoped though, that we might make some allies here.” He looked to Steve questioningly. </p><p>Steve nodded, as Tony knew he would. “This town is full of good people T’Challa. We look after our own and don’t much care what anyone else thinks.”</p><p>“Then it seems Fury was correct. We will be happy to make this our home for as long as we need.” T’Challa turned to Tony. “Fury mentioned that you have a technology company. Is that correct?”</p><p>“Yes, we do mainly military contracts at the moment, purely defence and communications, I’m about to launch a line of smartphones that we’re expecting to do well. I’m trying to move more into personal electronics.”</p><p>T’Challa clapped his hands together. “Excellent. Then I hope I might be able to ask you a favour.”</p><p>“Sure, I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“My omega and I did not come alone. My sister was sent with us for her safety, and much like you she is an inventor. She’s sixteen and is a pain in my neck when she is not kept busy. I wondered if she might be able to intern for you? I promise I do not oversell her abilities when I say she is a genius.”</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Tony said, feeling curiosity bubble up. He hadn’t had an intern before and he wondered what techniques Wakandans used in their engineering. He didn’t know much about them, except they used a rare metal in most of their tech. “I’m sure it will be interesting for both of us.”</p><p>“Thank you,” T’Challa said, looking relieved. “My sister is no wilting flower, but we are new here, and I would be wary of sending her somewhere where some alpha may try to take advantage. I would feel better knowing she worked for you.”</p><p>“I understand. She’ll be safe with me.” He finally managed to spoon some of his meal into his mouth, and nearly moaned. “This is amazing.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” Nakia said. “It is made using traditional ingredients from-“</p><p><em> VROOOOOOOOOOM! </em> The sound ripped through the house and T’Challa sighed dramatically. </p><p>“And now you are about to meet our other house guest.”</p><p>The door to the house swung open, and an omega walked in. Her helmet dangled from her fingers as she tossed it onto the couch. “Brother, I have been all around this town and there is nothing to do.”</p><p>T’Challa massaged one temple with his hand. “This is my sister Shuri. Shuri, these are our new neighbours, who live in this town.”</p><p>“Oh,” she said looking a little abashed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect.”</p><p>Steve laughed. “It’s ok, most of us think that from time to time. You have to make your own fun.”</p><p>“Shuri, this is Steve and his omega Tony, and their pups Maria and J.J.” Nakia said, pointing to them in turn. </p><p>“It is nice to meet you.” She took a seat at the table and grabbed a serving of the lamb. </p><p>“I understand you work with tech,” Tony asked, hoping it didn’t break any kind of royal etiquette. Oh well, it’s not like following the rules and being super polite were what he was known for.</p><p>Shuri’s eyes widened. “Oh you’re Tony Stark! I’ve been following your work!”</p><p>Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “What really? We’re not even that big yet.”</p><p>“Yes, but you are the first omega led tech company to get an interview in Forbes magazine and you hacked Apple to prove their security was shit.”</p><p>“Shuri!” T’Challa rebuked.</p><p>“Sorry,” she said, rolling her eyes. Tony liked her already. “To prove it had flaws.”</p><p>“Well to be fair, they shouldn’t have dared me on Twitter. What else was I supposed to do?”</p><p>Shuri laughed and Steve groaned into his hands. She quirked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Don’t mind him,” Tony said, patting his head. “He thought we were going to get arrested.”</p><p>Steve glared. “You would’ve gotten arrested. You’re just lucky they were more interested in the patch you’d built than going after you.”</p><p>“Ahh but they paid so well for that patch. So really it was more of an incentive than a deterrent.”</p><p>Steve looked at him long-sufferingly, but Shuri just looked delighted. “I don’t suppose you need an intern? I would work so hard, you wouldn’t believe it.”</p><p>“Actually-” T’Challa started, but she talked over him. </p><p>“I have so many ideas! I’ve been building a new flight simulator and I’ve designed an app that lets you-”</p><p>“Sister, I –” </p><p>“-track your heats. What? I’m just trying to-”</p><p>“Actually, your brother already asked and I’d be happy to have you intern,” Tony cut in.</p><p>Shuri screeched excitedly. There was no other word for it. “Oh my god, thank you! You will not regret this.”</p><p>“He might if you make that noise again,” Nakia muttered but she was smiling. “You sound like a goat.”</p><p>“Hush Nakia,” Shuri said, poking out her tongue. </p><p>“Can we please have some manners in front of our guests?” T’Challa asked, exasperated. </p><p>“Wow your tongue is long!” J.J offered helpfully to Shuri. “Can you do this?” He stuck his tongue out and curled it to touch his nose.</p><p>The lunch devolved very quickly after that, and if anyone asked, Tony could now say he had once seen the Prince of Wakanda lick his own elbow.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They left several hours later, full of lamb and Wakandan beer T’Challa had poured at the end of the meal, and with a promise from Shuri to be ready to come to the office on Monday.</p><p>Steve looped an arm around Tony’s shoulders as they walked past the omega standing outside, giving her a warning look.</p><p>Okoye just raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I like that you’re bald,” Maria said to the scary, spear-wielding omega outside. </p><p>Seriously, he was getting the kid a muzzle. </p><p>“I like your pointy stick as well. Can I have one?”</p><p>“I think that’s enough bothering Okoye for now,” Tony said, grabbing Maria by the back of the shirt. “Time to go home.”</p><p>Okoye smiled at Maria. “This one has a fighter’s spirit. You should let me train her.”</p><p>Maria cheered. “Yeah dad! Okoye can show me how to use her spear, I’d be all bam! And swoosh!” She mimed jabbing and swiping with a spear and Tony felt his knees go a little weak. </p><p>“She probably doesn’t need that particular skill set, I think we’ll stick to the sciences.”</p><p>Okoye raised an eyebrow. “An omega should always know how to fight. The world is not as kind to us as it is to others.”</p><p>Ain’t that the truth, Tony thought ruefully, thinking of his life before he moved to Shield. “Well, maybe a little bit of spear couldn’t hurt.”</p><p>Steve gave him a pointed ‘are-you-crazy?’ glare and Tony shrugged. What can you do?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Wakandans settled into Shield pretty well.</p><p>There had been a bit of a media storm at first, but the town, as Steve had promised, was protective, giving no information or interviews and chasing off the paparazzi when required. </p><p>Tony, with Shuri’s valuable input, had also created a sort of disruptor on their street, where any photos or videos taken became fuzzy, so at least everyone could have privacy at home - though there were still plenty of photos on the online gossip sites of T’Challa at the grocery store, or shots of Nakia in town with trashy comments about whether or not the coffee Nakia was drinking was caffeine free, if her outfits were maternity appropriate, or if she was a terrible parent to be. </p><p>Tabloids were such a pain.</p><p>Of course, after the first few instances most were put off after being caught by Okoye. The woman was intimidating as hell.</p><p>At first, people were a little apprehensive. It wasn’t exactly common to host members of a monarchy in Shield. </p><p>But T’Challa and Nakia made an effort to show the town they didn’t think royals shouldn’t mingle with regular folk, and soon people were comfortable enough saying hello when they saw them around town. </p><p>Tony and Steve probably saw them the most. Between Shuri interning and Maria’s fascination with both Nakia and Okoye (who had started spear lessons, much to Steve’s consternation), more often than not, they could be found dining at each other's houses. </p><p>It wasn’t all easy. They were still in America for a reason after all, and the threat against them was very real. Even though they had decent security, a few attempts still got close. </p><p>Tony still felt sick over the poisoned package they’d been sent, that only failed because Okoye was paranoid as fuck, and Wakandan technology was so advanced. </p><p>Of course, when it finally escalated, Tony found himself completely unprepared for the result. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony drove Shuri home after a long day at the Rochester office.</p><p>They’d made some real progress today. Shuri had some great ideas for improving the long-range sensors he’d been building and could bounce ideas back and forth faster than a game of table tennis. </p><p>As they turned onto the street he slammed the brakes as he came face to face with a police cordon. </p><p>“Oh god,” Shuri whispered, and Tony realised what the cordon might mean. </p><p>He pulled the car over and they got out. He looked quickly and spotted Clint. “Over here,” he called to Shuri running towards Clint. “Clint!”</p><p>“Tony!” Clint moved to meet him halfway and stopped him going any further. “He’s ok, but there’s a lot of blood. You need to prepare yourself for that, alright?.”</p><p>“I need to prepare myself?” That was an odd thing to say – Shuri was right there, and if someone had come for the prince – “I don’t understand, is it T’Challa? What’s happened?”</p><p>“Didn’t someone call you?” Clint asked, sounding angry. “Fuck! Tony, it’s Steve. He got shot.”</p><p>He couldn’t understand what Clint was saying. There was a roaring in his ears and he couldn’t seem to hear him “What?”</p><p>“He took a bullet for the Princess. It was a drive by.”</p><p>“I don’t- I don’t understand. Where’s Steve? Where is he Clint?!”</p><p>Shuri was suddenly at his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him. “Take us to Steve.”</p><p>Clint nodded, grabbing Tony’s arm and leading him under the police tape. “The doctor is with him, and he’s going to be ok. They’re just waiting for the ambulance. Darcy came and took Maria so they didn’t have to stay, she’s got her at her house ok?”</p><p>Tony nodded. It was all he could do. As they cleared the line of security vehicles he spotted a familiar thatch of blond hair. “Steve!”</p><p>He broke away from Shuri and Clint and sprinted the remaining distance. He fell to his knees next to his alpha. “Steve.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes were closed but his breathing was deep and even. If it weren’t for the chaos around them, he could’ve been napping.</p><p>“He’s ok, Tony.” Tony looked up to see Bruce sitting opposite him. His hands were bloody, and he had a medical bag next to him.</p><p>“He’s been shot.” His voice didn’t sound like him. Too quiet and unsure.</p><p>“I know,” the doctor reached out a hand and squeezed his shoulder. “It’s not great and he’s going to need surgery but the blood’s started to clot, so he hasn’t nicked any major veins and he can feel all his limbs so no apparent nerve damage. Right now he’s stable.”</p><p>Tony nodded, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hand. “Thanks,” he whispered. </p><p>Bruce gave him a small smile and packed up his things, stepping just far enough away to allow for some privacy.</p><p>Tony looked back down to see Steve’s eyes open, hazy but focused.</p><p>“Hey,” Steve said. He was lying on a blanket, his shirt blood-soaked. Tony wanted to be sick. </p><p>“What happened, what did you do?” </p><p>“Nakia came by to give Maria that book she promised. A car drove up and I realised what was about to happen. I couldn’t do anything but step in front.”</p><p>“You idiot!” Tony said, feeling his eyes tear up. “What if you had been killed? Where would I be, huh?”</p><p>“I didn’t have a choice,” Steve said, his hand coming up to cup Tony’s cheek. “Nakia and Maria – they could’ve hit either of them.”</p><p>Tony’s heart seemed to stop. His baby had been in danger too and he hadn’t even known it. </p><p>He leaned forward carefully, wrapping himself around Steve, careful not to touch the wound. “I love you.”</p><p>“It's ok Tony. I’m ok.”</p><p>Tony nuzzled his neck, trying desperately to block out anything else. Just Steve mattered right now.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Because he was a glutton for punishment, Tony watched Jarvis’ footage.</p><p>He watched as Nakia walked up to the porch (far more graceful than Tony when he had been that heavily pregnant) and knocked on the door. </p><p>Steve stepped out and seeing who it was, smiled, calling for Maria. </p><p>Maria bounded out and Nakia pulled a book from behind her back, laughing at the pup’s jaw dropping. Seriously, that kid made the same face every time she got a gift and it never failed to make Tony laugh. </p><p>Except this time. Because he knew what was about to happen, and his stomach tightened into knots. </p><p>Jarvis helpfully switched camera angles, and Tony could see an unremarkable black Toyota pulling around the corner and slowing as it passed the house. The camera switched again to the front view, and Tony saw the exact moment Steve spotted it, his muscles going tense. He began to turn and as he did, Nakia must have realised the same thing, because she dove to cover Maria as Steve stepped in front of them both. </p><p>Jesus, he was going to owe her a hell of a thank you gift.</p><p>He heard the sound first, then Steve jerked as the bullet hit its mark, a second one thankfully going wild. Tony would have to dig the slug out of their siding.</p><p>It didn’t stop him though, Steve straightened quickly sprinting towards the car. The gunmen clearly weren’t expecting it. As Steve came barrelling towards them, they panicked, the car screeching as the driver hit the accelerator. It fishtailed, taking off with a jump and sped down the street. </p><p>Tony could see what was about to happen before the driver realised. The car took the turn too fast, crashing into one of the big trees that lined the street. </p><p>Steve stood in the middle of the road, hand braced over his now bloody side. He stared at the crashed car for a moment, and then dropped like a sack of potatoes. </p><p>Then he heard Maria scream.</p><p>God, he was going to have to get his kid so much therapy.</p><p>Tony swiped the video away, unable to watch Steve lie bleeding on the ground. Even knowing he was ok it was too hard to look at.</p><p>He looked towards the hospital bed at Steve’s relaxed face and reached out to brush his hair back. </p><p>He supposed that if you chose a good man, you had to put up with the bad too. </p><p>There was a tapping from the door and he looked up to see Sarah standing there with a very sombre pair of twins holding her skirt.  </p><p>“Hey,” he called quietly, holding out his hand. Maria ran forward, burying her face in Tony’s jacket. J.J stayed with Sarah looking fearfully at the bed. </p><p>“It’s ok,” Tony whispered, pulling her in tight and rocking her gently. “Papa’s going to be fine.”</p><p>“He was bleeding everywhere,” the pup whimpered, and Tony slammed his eyes shut for a moment against the swell of nausea. </p><p>“I know. But the doctors fixed him and he’s going to be ok.”</p><p>He watched as J.J took a couple of tentative steps towards the bed, Sarah keeping pace with him. He reached out to touch Steve’s arm where it rested on the bed. He ran his fingers over the skin, looking at Steve’s face for a reaction. When he didn’t so much as twitch, the pup’s face fell and his lip started to shake. </p><p>“He’s just asleep baby,” Tony said. “Come here, it’s ok.”</p><p>He huffed as he was hit by an arm full of kid on each side. He held them close, looking away to give Sarah a moment with Steve.  </p><p>They sat there until the exhausted pups nodded off and the only sound was the beep of the heart monitor. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.</p><p>“For what?” Sarah asked, her voice a low hum.</p><p>“I feel like you’ve spent too many hours worrying about this family since your son met me.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” she agreed. “But then I’d rather take every one of these moments than miss out on seeing my son so happy or watching my grandchildren grow. Or having the best son-in-law in Shield.”</p><p>Tony sniffled but huffed out a laugh. “Only in Shield?”</p><p>“Well I don’t travel much, I haven’t had a chance to test a wider data set.”</p><p>“Maybe we need to change that,” Tony said, leaning back into the chair. “Take a family holiday.”</p><p>“That would be nice,” Sarah said, tilting her head back to smile at him. “You know I’ve never seen Ireland. I promised my grandmother one day I would, since she never got to go back.”</p><p>“Well maybe it’s time you kept it.” </p><p>“Maybe it is.”</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, the reassuring beep eventually lulling Tony into a dreamless sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“…course not, it wasn’t anything you did.”</p><p>“Then why did someone hurt you?”</p><p>Tony was still half asleep, the low hum of voices tugging at him.</p><p>“Because T’Challa and Nakia are very important people, remember?”</p><p>“She’s a princess.”</p><p>“Exactly. And sometimes that means that people want to hurt them so that they stop being in charge in Wakanda. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but the bad guys.”</p><p>“But you’re not a prince,” Maria sounded rather put out by that fact. “Why did they hurt you?”</p><p>“Because I couldn’t let them hurt you or Nakia or Nakia’s baby, but especially you. Because you’re my pup and I love you very much.”</p><p>“I love you too Papa. And I was scared, when you fell down and there was blood on your shirt…” She petered off, and Tony heard blankets shifting.  </p><p>“I know. But I’m ok, and you’re ok. You, me, daddy, J.J, and Nana, we’re all safe, see?”</p><p>Tony was pulled fully awake and blinked his eyes open. He looked over to the bed, smiling at the scene. </p><p>Steve had his good side curled around Maria, her small hand gripping his hospital gown. J.J was lying on Steve’s legs, Steve’s hand on his head, which explained why Tony didn’t have any pins and needles.</p><p>“Hey,” he said quietly. </p><p>Steve looked up and smiled. “Hey.”</p><p>Tony stood, needing to be near him. He walked around the other side wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders.</p><p>“Do I not give you enough attention, is that what it is?”</p><p>“What? Tony-“</p><p>“You’ve got to start saving royalty just to get your family’s attention, is that it?”</p><p>“Aw, Tony, come on.” Steve whined. </p><p>“No, no, children, you heard. Your father requires us to shower him with constant devotion. We must fawn over him and assuage his ego, or he’ll escalate. First it’s bullets, next it’s running around in lycra like some sort of superhero.”</p><p>“Lycra would make a terrible supersuit.”</p><p>“Of course it would, I’d never let that happen.”</p><p>Steve chuckled. “It would look pretty bad for Stark Solutions if your alpha was running around in substandard tech.”</p><p>“Well obviously. I couldn’t let you damage the brand.”</p><p>Tony rested his head on top of Steve’s, squeezing his eyes shut. It was all well and good to joke about – that was kind of the way they dealt with stress after all – but it didn’t change the fact that Steve was recovering from surgery for a gunshot wound.</p><p>A hand came up to curl around his back. “I’m ok.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You’re shaking.” He was, he realised. A tremble under his skin that he couldn’t seem to stop. He buried his face in Steve’s hair, taking a minute to breathe in and surround himself with the reassuring scent of his alpha. His alive and breathing alpha.</p><p>“Papa’s a hero daddy,” he heard Maria say. “He’s the best.”</p><p>“Yes he is,” he agreed. He turned to look at the pups. </p><p>Maria had perked up now that her papa was awake. But J.J was still quiet just lying there watching Steve through worried eyes. </p><p>“J.J?” He waited till the pup met his eyes. “You’re awful quiet.”</p><p>J.J blinked. And then his face screwed up and he wailed. </p><p>So much therapy, for both his children.</p><p>“Aww don’t do that, hey, come here,” Steve said, leaning down and picking him up. </p><p>“No don’t,” Tony said, trying to grab Steve’s arm but Steve ignored him pulling J.J onto his chest with a grunt of pain and hugging him. </p><p>Tony looked down to Steve’s side and sighed when he saw spots of blood. “You’re bleeding.”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Steve muttered, petting J.J and soothing him.  “Sorry buddy, I know it’s scary.”</p><p>Tony sighed, looking at the stained gown again. “I’ll get the nurse.”</p><p>Steve nodded. But he opened his other arm for Maria anyway. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A week later they were allowed to take Steve home. </p><p>Once he was settled, Tony left him with Sarah and the pups catering to his every whim. </p><p>Sort of. </p><p>It was mostly Sarah helping, and the kids and Harper helpfully running around, getting in the way and bringing him their favourite toys to make him feel better. </p><p>He walked down the street to T’Challa and Nakia’s place and after a nod from Okoye who was patrolling the property, he knocked on the door.</p><p>T’Challa answered. </p><p>“You have beaten me to it,” he announced. “I was planning to give Steve some time at home before I made my visit, but here you are.”</p><p>“Here I am,” Tony agreed. </p><p>“I owe you an apology,” T’Challa said, leading Tony to sit on one of the couches in the living room.  “I am sorry your alpha was caught in the crossfire of an attack made for me and my family.” He looked down. “The attack was orchestrated by my estranged cousin - he thinks he deserves to be on the throne because of some bad blood between his father and mine. He made a similar attack on my father, but the palace guard was able to prevent it.”</p><p>“By being here we put your bondmate and your child in danger. And despite that, Steve saved Nakia and my unborn pup. I cannot be more grateful and I will do anything to repay this debt.”</p><p>“It’s ok,” Tony told him, almost surprised to find it was true. He more than anyone understood what it was to endanger others because of who you are. “And Steve would say the same. You’re our friends, and Maria adores Nakia. He wouldn’t let her get hurt if he could stop it.”</p><p>“I still feel guilty.”</p><p>“No, seriously. If it wasn’t you, it would be a cat in a tree or punching a shark. The guy thinks he’s Captain America or something.”</p><p>“And yet you chose him as your alpha.”</p><p>“Couldn’t imagine anyone better.” He waved a hand.  “No offense.”</p><p>T’Challa laughed. “None taken. But if you are not here to condemn me, then why are you here?”</p><p>“I came to see Nakia actually,” Tony said with a smile. “I wanted to talk to her.”</p><p>“I’m sure she will be glad to see you. The royal physician was concerned about the stress and put her on bed rest.” He rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. “She is…not pleased about it.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “I bet. The last few weeks are the worst.”</p><p>“Head through to the bedroom. I will see if we have any refreshments.”</p><p>Tony headed for the door, rapping his knuckles against it softly. </p><p>“Come in,” a voice inside said, sounding extremely put out. Tony grinned. </p><p>“Your highness,” he greeted as he stepped inside. </p><p>“Tony!” Nakia cried from her supine position on the bed. “What brings you here?”</p><p>“I came to see how you were. You’ve had a rough few days.”</p><p>“The idiot doctor told me I am to remain like this until the baby comes,” she huffed. “I told him it was stupid, and that he was a coward who just didn’t want to be responsible for the loss of the Prince’s heir.” She sighed. “Then I was told this was not appropriate language for a princess of Wakanda. Honestly, being royalty is terrible. T’Challa is lucky I love him so much or I would quit immediately.”</p><p>Tony barked out a laugh. “Don’t tell Maria. She’d be so disappointed to find out it’s not all telling people what to do and getting cake.”</p><p>“I’ll let her learn that the hard way,” she chuckled. “Is she ok?”</p><p>“I mean it scared her, but I think she’ll be ok. We’ll deal with it if she isn’t.”</p><p>“And Steve?”</p><p>“Recovering,” Tony smiled. “He’s pretty tough.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. When I am allowed to get up, I will thank him in person.”</p><p>“I know he’d like that.”</p><p>She tilted her head at him. “There is something you wish to say to me.”</p><p>“Yes.” He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. “I wanted to say thank you.”</p><p>She furrowed her brow. “For what?”</p><p>“I saw the footage. When you realised what was about to happen, you went for my kid. You could’ve just tried to protect yours, and I couldn’t have even blamed you for it. But you didn’t. You saved my baby and I can’t thank you enough.”</p><p>She placed her hand on her belly. “I already love this little one more fiercely than I thought I could love anything and I haven’t even met them yet.” She looked back at him. “I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like for them to be in danger once they’re here. I couldn’t let her be taken away from you.”</p><p>He swallowed, feeling a slight prickling of the eyes. “I’m glad I didn’t have to find out what that was like.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t let her come to harm.” She gave him a stern look. “What kind of princess would I be if I did that?”</p><p>Tony smiled. “That’s true. Worst Disney princess ever.” He grabbed a packet out of his pocket. “But, regardless, I wanted to thank you, so I got you something.”</p><p>She took it, expression curious. She carefully peeled open the paper.</p><p>“Oh, Tony, they’re lovely.” She pulled the tiny pair of red booties out of the packet and covered her mouth with her hand. “They’re so small. Did you make these?”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Oh god no. I’m terrible at stuff like this. You haven’t met her yet, but my mother-in-law is amazing. So she made them, but I take full credit for giving you the gift.”</p><p>Nakia snorted. “Please thank her for me.”</p><p>Tony leaned back in his chair. “I will. Anyway, since you’re bedridden, want to play a game or something?”</p><p>“Won’t Steve need you back?”</p><p>Tony huffed and handed her a controller. “Trust me, his ma is probably making him his favourite meal and fussing over him. He’ll be fine for a bit.”</p><p>“Well if you’re sure.” She pulled up a game. “Get ready. I’m going to kick your ass.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony stepped back into the house a couple of hours later, fully expecting to find Steve stuck watching Brave or something but when he entered the living room it was empty. He frowned. </p><p>He wandered through to the kitchen to find Sarah packing what looked like a week’s worth of chilli into containers for freezing.</p><p>“Hey,” he greeted as he walked in, pulling up a stool at the island. </p><p>She smiled at him, deftly securing the lid and scribbling the date on it in sharpie. “How was the princess?”</p><p>“Pregnant and bored. She loved the booties though, and told me to say thanks.”</p><p>“Oh good. I’ll have to make her a blanket for when the baby comes,” Sarah said, clearly more a mental note than a response to Tony. “Have you eaten?”</p><p>“Yeah I’m ok. T’Challa brought us dinner half way through Call of Duty. Nakia is…kind of ruthless at videogames? And apparently knows tons about guns in real life.”</p><p>“She seems like a tough gal,” Sarah agreed. “She’d have to be, to want to be a princess.”</p><p>“I’ll say. Being pregnant is stressful enough, I can’t imagine if I’d had to worry about actual assassination when I had the twins.” He looked around pointedly. “Speaking of, where are my beloved and the lights of my life?” </p><p>Sarah snorted. “Everyone was a bit more worn out than they first thought. They crashed pretty quickly once they’d had dinner so I put them all to bed.”</p><p>She covered a yawn and Tony laughed. “Clearly they aren’t the only ones. You want me to drop you home, or do you want to stay in the spare room?”</p><p>“Spare room. Then I can do breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-“</p><p>“I want to. I like looking after you all, you know that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tony said, feeling a lump in his throat. He still found it hard to handle when she was like this, having lost his own mother so young. She’d accepted him so easily, loved him and his pups without any reservations even though they weren’t her own blood. “I know.”</p><p>He reached out and pulled her in for a hug, completely unsurprised when she enfolded him in her arms and held him tight.  They swayed there for a moment, revelling in the comfort before Sarah pulled away and gave him a shove towards the stairs. “Off to bed with you, young man. It’s been a long day.”</p><p>“Yes Ma,” he said cheekily, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he headed upstairs. He cleaned up in the main bathroom so as not to wake Steve, before walking into the bedroom. </p><p>The sight that met him was almost too much.</p><p>Steve lay in the middle, sleeping on his uninjured side, with both Maria and J.J tucked up against his chest, his arm laying protectively over them. By his knees, Harper was curled up, her head resting on his shins. It was possibly the cutest thing Tony had ever seen and he felt the emotion swell in his chest as he took them in.</p><p>Eventually he got his wits about him and snapped a photo. Yeah, that was definitely his new lock screen background. </p><p>Harper’s head perked up as he walked into the room proper and he hushed her, giving her a pat on the head. Her tail wagged a couple of times before her eyes drooped closed. </p><p>Tony pulled on his pyjamas, slipping in behind Steve and pulling the blankets up to cover them. He put his hand low on Steve’s hip, careful to avoid the bandaging and nuzzled his forehead between his shoulder blades. The stress of the last couple of days caught up with him and he was asleep between one breath and the next.   </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took Steve another week before he could stay awake for more than a few hours at time. He always had a cheery smile for the pups and happily put up with Tony’s fussing. </p><p>It was tough having his alpha out of commission. He was so used to having Steve at his side, and ready to lend a hand, or give him a hug, or tag in when the twins were acting up.</p><p> But also it was becoming very apparent how much housework Steve was doing, and it was making Tony feel the tiiiiiniest bit guilty. He was definitely going to up his game. </p><p>When he was finally getting up and about, it wasn’t too hard to corral him to the couch and set him up with soup and a film, and invite people over to keep him entertained. </p><p>After a few days however...</p><p>“Oh my god Steve, sit down!” Tony snapped, hands on his hips. </p><p>“I’m fine Tony! Honestly,” he said, trying to pull the vacuum out of the cupboard. He grunted as the hose caught and tugged at it roughly. </p><p>Once the bone-deep exhaustion wore off he got restless very quickly.</p><p>“You don’t need to clean, you need to rest.”</p><p>“I’ve got some downtime, I figured I could just do a few chores. Light duty.”</p><p>“You’ll hurt yourself. Go game or something, I’ll bring you something to eat. “</p><p>“I can get my own food, I don’t need to be served.” He pulled harder at the vacuum.</p><p>“It’s not being served! It’s taking care of you!” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Steve said, frustrated.  This time when he pulled, the hose came free, letting loose a cloud of dust and the momentum sending Steve crashing to the floor.</p><p>Tony’s hand slapped to his mouth. </p><p>Steve looked up at him, his face torn between anger and disbelief. </p><p>He couldn’t. That would be the absolute worst reaction. </p><p>He started to laugh. Hard.</p><p>Steve glared at him which just made it worse. He tried to stifle it but he couldn’t, finally bending and bracing his hands on his thighs as he laughed. </p><p>When he finally found his breath, he wiped his eyes to look at Steve who was still on the floor looking all tragic. </p><p>“Come on baby, let me help you,” Tony leaned down and helped him up, careful to take his weight. He didn’t want him hurting himself. </p><p>Steve let him, looking sullen. Tony led him to the couch, sitting him down and taking a seat cross from him on the coffee table. </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Steve looked away, trying to avoid answering, but Tony just waited, staring him down. </p><p>Steve huffed. “I don’t like being helpless.”</p><p>“Should’ve thought of that before you got shot.”</p><p>Steve glowered and Tony raised a brow. The annoyance dropped from his frame and he slumped back. “I just- I don’t like being weak. I spent so much time sick as a kid, it feels like this.” He gestured at Tony. “And I’m your alpha! I’m meant to look after you, not just sit about the place like a lump.”</p><p>Tony got to his feet, leaning in to hold Steve’s face between his hands. “Honey, if you were a normal alpha, that’s exactly what you’d do. Sit around, wait for me to get you your beer and dinner at 6pm on the dot, pat the kids on the head and send them to bed while I washed up. Then wait for me to service you before you went to sleep safe in the knowledge I’d be up before you looking pristine and making you your breakfast.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s not a 50s sitcom Tony. No one does that.”</p><p>“But it’s not far off is it? An alpha provides but they do fuck all about the house and they certainly don’t let their omegas start companies, or raise other alphas kids, or stay at home when their omegas have to go on business trips. You are my perfect alpha. And you’re allowed to take a break. And it’s not even a break! You were shot!”</p><p>Steve was looking less upset but the pout was still there. “I could still do things though. No reason I can’t still cook, or drop the pups off at school.”</p><p>Tony threw his hands in the air. “Did I say perfect? I meant stubborn. You are the most stubborn man I have ever met.” He pushed Steve till he was lying down. “You’re going to stay here until you’re better. I don’t want you lifting anything heavier than a bowl of soup! Honestly. What’s it going to take huh? You need a little incentive?” His voice dropped to a purr. “You need me to get a sexy nurse costume or something?”</p><p>Steve wrinkled his nose. “Ew no. Ma’s a nurse.”</p><p>Oh right. “Fair. Maybe I could do a sexy maid or something and you could use your imagination as to why your maid is making your dinner and changing your bandages.”</p><p>Steve sighed. “You don’t need to dress up as anything. I’ll behave. I’m sorry Tony. I just hate being injured.” He looked hopeful for a moment. “But maybe you could uh- keep that maid thing for later? When I’m better and able to do something about it.”</p><p>“I’ll definitely keep that in mind,” Tony said, leaning in to give him a kiss. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over him. “Now you sit here and I’ll make you some oatmeal for breakfast. Do you want to watch the game? Jarvis recorded it for you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve said, looking embarrassed. “Thanks Tony.”</p><p>“Good. Now stay put.” Tony walked back into the kitchen as Jarvis switched on the TV. He’d picked up apples and cinnamon, Steve’s favourite topping. He’d make the best oatmeal Steve had ever had.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Obviously though, Steve wasn’t always so easy to cheer up.</p><p>The worst of his mood was when Natasha and Sam got called out for a forest fire, and they’d congregated at the diner for their usual vigil, waiting for their safe return and keeping the proverbial homefires burning.</p><p>Steve sat slouched in a booth waiting for news - snappish, irritable, and like a black cloud in the corner while Darcy flitted around trying to keep spirits up. The fact that he couldn’t drink with his meds hadn’t helped - he couldn’t even have a beer to help him relax.</p><p>Tony stayed by his side trying to reassure him, and Bucky did his best to get a laugh out of him, but his demeanour remained sour until the crew returned home safe and sound. </p><p>Natasha and Sam had poured in the door around midnight, a good eight hours after they’d been called out. Covered in soot and grime, and skin irritated from the heat. They sauntered in, glowing with a job well done, even as the exhaustion was so clear on their faces. </p><p>Steve had gotten up to give the usual hugs and congratulations, but as soon as they were in the car on the way home, his shoulders had slumped and he gazed out the window, head leaning against the glass.</p><p>Tony held him tight when they went to bed that night, trying to soothe his frustration. He knew Steve liked action, and just sitting around was driving him nuts, but Steve needed to heal and that’s all there was to it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony grunted as he lifted the groceries out of the truck. </p><p>Carrying things sucked. This is why he kept Steve around. To lift things with those big muscles of his. </p><p>Well, not the only reason. </p><p>As he got to the front door, he dipped an elbow to try and open the door. The handle clicked but not all the way and his arm slipped off. </p><p>He gave it another try, this time when he slipped off the bags tumbled from his arms as he lost his balance. </p><p>He took a deep breath and glared at the food scattered on the floor. </p><p>Suddenly the door opened, and Steve was there leaning against the door frame. “Oh hey, fancy seeing you here,” he drawled, a grin on his face. </p><p>It took a moment to place it, but then Tony was pinged back to the last time he’d struggled with groceries. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face.</p><p>“You think you’re cute, but I see you standing up instead of resting. Go back inside.”</p><p>“I was just going to-“</p><p>“No! I said no bending and lifting. I got this.”</p><p>“Tony-“</p><p>“Sit back down, I’ll be right in.” He knelt down to gather up a pack of rice.</p><p>He heard a huff above him but watched as two bare feet next to him turned and walked back inside. </p><p>He got everything back into the bags and got it all inside without any further incident. There was a pouty alpha on his couch, but Tony was going to count it as a win.</p><p>“I just don’t want you to hurt yourself,” he said, leaning on the counter. </p><p>“I know,” came the grumpy response. “I just don’t like feeling useless.”</p><p>Tony sighed. He’d never met anyone so upset about not having to do chores about the house.</p><p>Luckily, he knew how to fix that.</p><p>“You know,” he said, walking towards the couch, letting his hips sway gently as he did. “I don’t think I’ve truly shown my gratitude for you saving our child.”</p><p>Steve frowned. “Of course, you have. You’ve looked after me so well Tony. And taking time off work to do it.” </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “I mean, I’m not sure I’ve appropriately shown my alpha how grateful his omega is that he defended the nest.”</p><p>He knelt down in front of Steve where he sat on the couch. “And I am very, <em> very </em> grateful.” He licked his lips for effect.</p><p>“Oh!” Steve said, eyes wide. “The um- the doctor said we shouldn’t for at least another week so I don’t tear my stitches.”</p><p>Tony smirked, delighted. “You checked?”</p><p>Steve flushed. “I think he just saw how I look at you and assumed.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “Well he’s not wrong. That’s all right though, I have a work around.”</p><p>“We probably shouldn’t-“</p><p>“We aren’t,” Tony agreed, reaching out to gently pull Steve free of his pyjama pants. “This is just for you baby.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes went dark and his breath caught. He liked that.</p><p>But then he could also see Steve trying to gear up for a refusal that he knew would be about how it was unfair to Tony that he couldn’t return the favour and blah blah so he took the more efficient road.</p><p>“Ahhh!” Steve hissed, as Tony took him in all the way, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “Fuck, Tony!”</p><p>Tony drew off in a long slide, pulling off with a pop. “Not this time champ,” he said, coyly. “Save that for when you’re better. For now, you just sit back and enjoy how much your omega appreciates you.”</p><p>He started a slow steady rhythm, using his tongue to stroke along the underside and revelling in Steve’s soft pants and twitching muscles.</p><p>“You’re so good at this,” Steve said, sounding hoarse. “How do I always forget how good you are at this?”</p><p>Tony mouthed down Steve’s cock to the base, suckling at the knot. Steve yelped, his toes curling with the pleasure of it. </p><p>Tony pulled off, leaning in to press kisses to the crown. “Do you know how lucky I am to have an alpha that would take a literal bullet for our pup? You are incredible.”</p><p>He looped a hand loosely around the shaft, giving a few long strokes as he spoke. “Not to mention, saving a princess. Like an actual knight in shining armour. I can’t believe you’re real sometimes.”</p><p>“I told you I’d do anything for you and the pups,” Steve sighed, meeting Tony’s gaze. He smiled crookedly. “It’s not my fault you didn’t believe me.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “Well consider me told, sir.” </p><p>He took Steve into his mouth again, all the way to the back of his throat. </p><p>Steve gasped and Tony swallowed around him. “Fuck, sweetheart, fuck!”</p><p>Tony waited for him to look and winked, grabbing Steve’s hand and placing it on the back of his head. Steve’s eyes widened at the implication and his head fell back in pleasure.</p><p>Tony bobbed a few times in encouragement, and finally Steve’s other hand came to cup his head, setting a fast pace.</p><p>They didn’t do a lot of traditional bond dynamics. They were equals – a team. And a lot of it was just alpha bullshit, disrespecting omegas for their own enjoyment. But sometimes, Tony liked to dabble. Because no matter how different Steve was from most alphas, some things still got him going like nothing else. He liked doing this for him from time to time and knowing no matter what Steve would never think any less of him. </p><p>Besides, Steve’s dominant alpha side made Tony go from zero-to-horny in like a second, and anything he could do to enjoy it, he would.</p><p>Tony relaxed into the pull, watching for all of Steve’s tells. It wouldn’t be long now.</p><p>A few more thrusts and Steve held him in place, hips stuttering. Steve was in deep, but Tony was still comfortable. Steve was always careful with him, even when they did play. </p><p>Two more thrusts and Steve was coming with a long throaty moan. Tony waited till he was done then pulled off, tucking him away and resting his head on Steve’s thigh. </p><p>They stayed quiet for a moment, the hand still on his head stroked through his hair. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let anything happen to her Tony,” Steve said, reaching for him and pulling him into his lap. </p><p>“Careful!” Tony yelped, trying not to flail. “Your stitches.”</p><p>“Worth it if I get to hold you,” Steve said, kissing him long and slow. </p><p>“You are such a sap Steve Rogers,” Tony said with a slap to his shoulder. “But if you bleed on my couch because you were stubborn, we’re going to have words.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes, but settled in. He could check them in a minute.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was three weeks before Steve was feeling well enough to do much without getting tired. Then he had to start physiotherapy, which for someone who voluntarily exercised he whined about a lot.   </p><p>“We’re just doing stretches, I could work it out myself for god’s sake,” Steve muttered as Tony met him at the clinic. </p><p>“Oh absolutely,” Tony nodded. “I mean she only has a degree and five years practical experience, what does she know?”</p><p>Steve scowled. </p><p>“I know honey. I know you’re ready to be back with the department. But you can’t rush these things.”</p><p>Steve slumped down in the passenger’s seat. “I know. Sorry.”</p><p>“But,” he continued, “since you went and did your whole session, I figure you deserve a little reward.”</p><p>“Is it anything like my last reward?” Steve asked, looking hopeful. </p><p>“Not unless there’s something you want to tell me about you and Bucky.”</p><p>Steve wiggled his eyebrows and Tony shoved him. “I’m dropping you off at his place, and he’s taking you to Frontier Field for the game.”</p><p>“He said he was out today when I asked if he wanted to come over!”</p><p>Tony raised a brow. </p><p>“Oh, right. That’s great! Feels like I haven’t been out in ages.” His brow furrowed. “Didn’t you have work? I thought I was watching the kids?”</p><p>“I do, and Nat said she’d take them to the movies while you and Buck are at the game. So don’t worry. Just have a good time ok?”</p><p>Steve leaned in to kiss him. “You sure know how to treat a guy, you know that?”</p><p>“I do and I want you to remember that the next time I mess up. This whole thing gets me a free pass.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Shuri, my partner in crime, we have several hours where someone else is taking care of my dependents and I think we’re close to a breakthrough on your app.”</p><p>He walked into the garage’s office, sitting down in the chair and rolling into place in front of his computer. Shuri came over from where she’s been making a coffee, and handed him a mug as well. </p><p>“You got it boss! I think I’m this close to getting the hang of biometrics. If we can work out how they reflect heat cycles then-“</p><p>“-then we can time heat cycles down to the day,” he finished. “We’re close, I can feel it. This app is going to help a lot of omegas and make you very rich.” </p><p>Shuri grinned, and Tony felt a surge of pride. Turned out being a mentor and watching your mentee grow and be incredibly talented was pretty rewarding.</p><p>They buckled down into the numbers, analysing the data from their own cycles and how it presented in their sweat and vitals. Once they had it nailed, they could open it up to testing.</p><p>They stopped for lunch feeling fairly accomplished and decided to walk over to Sam’s to celebrate.</p><p>“So what’s the plan once you go back to Wakanda?”</p><p>“I will train under my father’s chief engineer and hopefully take over from him when he retires.” Her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “He is very old so I don’t think it will take too long.”</p><p>“That sounds-“</p><p>There was a shout, loud and sudden, and Tony couldn’t make sense of it, the sounds not connecting but Shuri’s head was snapping to the side and she turned to run towards the noise.</p><p>“Shuri!” Tony took off after her.</p><p>“That’s Wakandan!” She yelled over her shoulder.  </p><p>“Fuck.” He picked up speed. </p><p>They peeled out on main street and slammed to a halt at the scene in front of them.</p><p>“Brother!”</p><p>“Stay back Shuri, I will handle this.”</p><p>T’Challa stood facing another man, like a couple of gunslingers at high noon, his shoulders tight with tension.</p><p>The other man grinned. He was shirtless and his torso was heavily scarred but in a way that was too uniform to be anything but deliberate.</p><p>“Your father stole my life T’Challa! And now I will repay him, by taking yours and the life of your child.”</p><p>He leaned to look at Tony and Shuri. “Maybe your sister too, make it a complete set.”</p><p>“You will not hurt my family, Erik. I am sorry for your troubles and I will do my best to make it right. But this is not the way.”</p><p>“It’s not really up to you I’m afraid.” He gave a mocking bow. “Your majesty.” He gave himself a shake, and then charged forward, fist raised to swing. </p><p>T’Challa blocked the blow, the force knocking him back, but he rallied aiming a kick which connected with a smack.</p><p>They were evenly matched - even Tony could see that. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw several of the shops opening their doors as people stepped out to see what the commotion was. </p><p>This could get dangerous fast. He could see Scott Lang turning the corner with his daughter Cassie and Pietro Maximoff lugging a couple of bags of ice for the bar. There were too many people and this man was unpredictable.</p><p>“We have to help him,” Shuri said, voice low. </p><p>“You can fight, right?” With Okoye around, he doubted she hadn’t been taught.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I need a distraction.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>She ran forward with a guttural shout, slamming into Erik and knocking him off balance. Tony moved quickly, getting himself around the other side. </p><p>He heard Shuri grunt as the man recovered and shoved her off. He tried to strike her but she dodged it retaliating with a swift punch to his face.</p><p>She was incredible. But he was bigger than her and jacked as hell, Tony knew they didn’t have much time. He saw Shuri spot him out the corner of her eye and she moved to keep Erik’s focus on her and away from Tony.</p><p>He snuck up carefully, waiting until he was right behind them. He dug his hand into his pocket, feeling around until his fingers wrapped around what he needed. He slipped the ear plugs into his ears.</p><p>“Shuri! Get clear!” She flung herself backwards and he shoved the device next to Erik’s ears. </p><p>The alpha went rigid and then pitched forward to collapse on the ground.</p><p>Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He removed the plugs and shoved them back in his pocket.</p><p>“Everyone ok?”</p><p>“Oh my god, what did you do to him?”</p><p>He wiggled the device. “Sonic taser. I made it after we had some trouble a few years ago and Steve got antsy about me walking around unprotected. It’s short term effects only, and doesn’t leave any lasting damage. It’s just a shock to the system, so we need to take care of this guy quickly.”</p><p>“Got you covered.” Carol knelt down beside Erik, securing his wrists together.</p><p>“Where the hell did you come from?”</p><p>“Scott posted on the Shield twitter page that some guy was fighting the prince. So basically everyone came to see.”</p><p>Tony looked around and was surprised to find a crowd actually had formed, seemingly from nowhere.</p><p>“We have a twitter?”</p><p>Fury emerged from the group, coat swishing behind him. “T’Challa, Shuri, are you hurt? I’d hate to have to tell your father something happened under my watchful eye.”</p><p>“We are fine.” T’Challa stood with Shuri’s help, his hand bracing his side. </p><p>“And the Princess?”</p><p>“T’Challa!”</p><p>They turned to see Nakia hurtling over with Okoye accompanying her. He opened an arm to catch her, pulling her tight. “I am ok my love.”</p><p>Nakia buried her face in his neck for just a moment before straightening and regaining composure. “You damn fool!”</p><p>“Who, me?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you left to fight that man! He could have killed you.”</p><p>“And his men were threatening you! What else could I do?”</p><p>“Wait for Okoye to handle them? Which she did.”</p><p>T’Challa laughed. “I am sorry, General. I underestimated you.”</p><p>Okoye quirked a brow. “You will know for next time sire.”</p><p>“Looks like it all worked out.” Fury turned to glare Tony.</p><p>“And you - why is it whenever anything goes down around here I find you at the centre of it?”</p><p>“Just lucky I guess?”</p><p>“Humph.” He gestured to Erik who was starting to twitch. “Can somebody get this fool off my Main Street? I want him in the Feds’ custody yesterday! Barton! Where are you?”</p><p>Clint popped up beside them. “I got it, I’ll shove him in the holding cell.” He nodded to Sam who came over to help him lift. “And you said building a holding cell in the station was a waste of time.”</p><p>Fury wiped a frustrated hand over his face. “You’re one officer! You don’t need a station.”</p><p>“And yet here we are.” </p><p>“Make sure you go and pick up the guy’s hired help from the prince’s house,” Fury said to his retreating back and Clint waves a hand of acknowledgement. “You know we didn’t need an officer before you showed up Stark. Barton didn’t need authority to go with his usual brand of chaos.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony said defensively. “Just because my attempted kidnapping made the county decide we needed at least one uniformed officer in town does not make it my fault.”</p><p>“Attempted kidnapping?” Shuri’s eyes went wide.</p><p>Tony flapped a hand. “I’ll tell you about it later.”</p><p>Fury sighed again long-sufferingly. “I’m going to let T’Chaka know. Nothing else better happen today or I will not be so patient.” He left, the crowd parting seamlessly to let him through. “And everyone else stop standing around and get back to minding your own business.”</p><p>Carol clapped her hands. “Since you guys can’t go home right now, how bout we all head to the diner huh? This place is going to be pumping with cops and press soon enough and you’re not going to want to face that on an empty stomach.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>He barely had a second to react before he was lifted into the air and held against a worried Alpha. </p><p>“Hi honey, how was the game?”</p><p>“Well, we won, so that was great.” Came the dry response in his ear. “But then I got a twitter notification about some guy fighting T’Challa, and <em> THEN </em> a livestream of my omega tasing him!”</p><p>“Seriously, is everyone following this twitter account but me?”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>“Everyone’s fine. Turns out he was also the source of the assassination attempts too, so now T’Challa and the others are safe.”</p><p>Steve still looked disgruntled, but the news lightened his face a little. “That’s great!”</p><p>“Sure is. Want to let me down and stop putting on a show?”</p><p>”Oh. Right.” Steve put Tony back on his feet, but kept him close. “Hi everyone.”</p><p>The others, all packed into the diner, waved in amusement, Sam slapping Steve on the back and handing him a beer. “Just the one, I know you’re still on a low dose of painkillers.”</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>They slid into the booth, across from where Nakia was lying supine, her feet perched on a chair. “Your highness.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “It is good to see you Steve. It seems my family owes you a debt twice over.”</p><p>“We don’t really do debts,” Tony told her. “But if you felt like inviting us over for that lamb thing again, I really wouldn’t complain.”</p><p>She laughed. “Of course. Anytime.”</p><p>“It was crazy,” Scott Lang said, as he walked past them with a tray of food and chatting with Ian. “First it was all it was all ‘your father killed my father, prepare to die’ then all ‘Hiyaaaah’, and then ‘<em> screech!’ </em> and that guy just flopped over like it was nothing. It was wild.”</p><p>“Well that’s one way to put it.” Tony said, looking over to Nakia. “You can tell our town really treats serious matters with sensitivity.”</p><p>She snorted, taking a sip of her tea. “I think your town does rather well.”</p><p>She looked over to where Shuri, T’Challa and Thor were playing Uno with the twins, with Natasha sitting in as referee and smiled. “I think once we return home, perhaps we might need to make our visits a regular occurrence.”</p><p>“You’d always be welcome,” Steve told her, with an easy smile, and she nodded gratefully. </p><p>“Well, also Steve, my father-in-law has named you an honourary ambassador to Wakanda for services to the kingdom, so you’ll be required to visit from time to time as well.”</p><p>Steve’s jaw dropped. “What?!”</p><p>Tony and Nakia burst out laughing.</p><p>“I can’t be an ambassador!”</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s too late. You’ll be receiving an official summons soon I should think. I hope you’re up to date on your Wakandan court etiquette.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “No buts babe. Guess we’d better get you a fancy cravat or something.”</p><p>Nakia snorted, but then frowned, her hand coming up to rest on her stomach. “Ouch!”</p><p>“You alright?” Tony asked in concern.</p><p>“Yes, fine,” she hissed. “Just a little pain.”</p><p>The pain seemed to last a short moment before her face smoothed out. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Tony opened his mouth to offer her water or something but was interrupted. </p><p>“Nakia!”</p><p>She smiled. “Yes little one?”</p><p>Riri tugged on her hand, gently like he’d taught her. “Can you come play cards? I think T’Challa is cheating! He keeps winning.”</p><p>“He always cheats. You will need me to beat him.” She pushed herself up, accepting a hand from Steve when her balance shifted. “Deal me in.”</p><p>Tony leaned against Steve, accepting a plate of food from Sam and nudging Steve to eat it. He was warm and cozy, and surrounded by all their loved ones. It was so nice after all the stress of the last few weeks. </p><p>Eventually the party came to a comfortable close, the kids nodding off in their chairs, and Tony himself struggling to keep his eyes open. They waved goodbye to everyone, dropping Darcy and Ian off, before heading upstairs to bed. </p><p>What a day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Early in the morning Tony awoke to an insistent knocking at the door.</p><p>He groaned, trying to ignore it, but he felt Steve get up and head down to see who was there.</p><p>He could hear chatter, and eventually the noise forced him up. He made himself the bare minimum of presentable before heading downstairs. </p><p>He walked into the kitchen following the sound, where he found two alphas. One, his normal morning-person self, and the other a very tired Prince. </p><p>“T’Challa, good morning,” Tony offered, taking the cup of coffee Steve pushed into his hands. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company at this hour?”</p><p>T’Challa grinned, his face lighting up. “I am sorry to wake you, but I had to tell somebody! Nakia gave birth to our son, an alpha, this morning.”</p><p>“Oh my god!” Tony managed, a smile spreading across his own face. “That’s amazing! And Nakia, is she ok?”</p><p>“She is just fine. Or she was once she had the physician thrown out.” He said with a laugh. “Apparently he tried to give her advice she felt as an Alpha doctor he did not have the expertise to give. She called your mother instead, Steve.” </p><p>Tony burst out laughing. “Well, having had her at my own, I can say Sarah is the right person to have around.”</p><p>“I have never been so terrified by efficiency in my life,” T’Challa said honestly. </p><p>“Have you chosen a name?” Steve asked.</p><p>T’Challa nodded, pulling out his phone and showing them a picture of a very tiny, very cute baby. “Azari.”</p><p>“He’s gorgeous,” Tony told him, looking at the photo and trying not to squeal. “Does Nakia need anything, or are you guys good?”</p><p>“She’s sleeping now, but i’m sure she’d love to see you later. I’ll message you when she’s ready for visitors.” He pushed himself up. “I had better be getting back.”</p><p>Steve walked him out, Tony waving in farewell, before he whipped out his phone and sent a message to Nakia. </p><p>
  <em> Congrats xxx </em>
</p><p>His phone pinged a moment later and he opened the message to find a selfie of an exhausted looking Nakia, smiling with a swaddled baby tucked against her chest. </p><p>
  <em> Thanks :) </em>
</p><p>He grinned, sending a stream of emojis before finishing the end of his coffee. Time to get his own brood up and ready for the day he supposed. </p><p>Maybe it was time to start planning that vacation.</p><p> </p><p>***THE END***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :D</p><p>I have a bit more planned for the Rockabye 'Verse, so if you're interested in updates, please subscribe to the series.</p><p>If you find yourself in need of more feel-good fics, I mostly write AUs and only happy endings, so please check out <a>the rest of my fics here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>